planet_of_the_foolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Shinta Aeler
Shinta Aeler (シンタ・エーラ, Shinta Ēra) is a half-slarsian, half-earthian, who after losing his family went to live with his uncle Sath and cousin Naya. Appearance Personality History Shinta's mother used to be earthian and when he lost his parents he was put in a home with earthian children. He was getting bullied each day. At home he was living with adopting earthian family that was already threatening him bad. Eventually Naya and Sath came, revealing they were blood related and took him in. Naya was protecting him in school and Shinta seeing her fight, expressed desire to learn to fight too and Sath started teaching him. Plot Shinta was hunting deer with his uncle Sath, as he shot one they came back and prepared the meat and he started cooking it. Naya came and by the smell was able to tell what he was cooking and later they ate dinner. Shinta was later training with Melz, a family Regalia knife that used to be his fathers and that Sath had given him and told him to carry it all the time. As he was swinging it around, Naya saw him and made fun of him fighting now one. One day while waiting for Naya, a fellow slarsian student told him he overheard they would bully Naya and hearing that Shinta got angry and started running towards the library. He took out his knife, swearing to kill them and started to transform a little, with the knife turning into a sword. He reached the library but was surprised to see Naya had already beaten all the guys. Some time later, he saw spending time with Naya in the forest and while returning they saw a smoke coming from their house and rushed. Arriving there, they saw Sath's head on a spike and a man Del Dorga wanting their family regalia Melz. Having no choice, Shinta was ready to give it, but then the knife merged with his hand and turned into a sword. They tried cutting Shinta's arm, but with no success realizing the bones transformation has also starting. Dorga ordered Bodo to kill Shinta in that case. Bodo charged, but Naya pushed Shinta out of the way and got stabbed in the heart instead. Shinta was holding Naya until she died and Bodo was preparing to cut his head, but the transformation started and Shinta grew new bone spine spikes, blocking the strike. Shinta in anger jumped at Bodo, who though he will be able to block his attack with one of his sword and then slice him with his second, but Shinta's strike cut both Bodo's sword and him and two from top to bottom. Seeing the transformed Shinta, Del Dorga also transformed. Shinta wanted to kill him, but Del Dorga's sword turned into a gun and she shot both of his legs. Del Dorga wanted to take Shinta, which transformation was starting to go off, but then Dazu Dazdafy and Mia came and forced Del Dorga to retreat leaving Shinta. Mia then used a medicine to reattach Shinta's legs, while Shinta was blaming himself for not being able to protect Naya and Sath. Dazu offered him that if he wishes to kill Del Dorga, he should join him and become a soldier. Powers & Abilities Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male